


Dimming Light

by snek_strategy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, it's admittedly a bit crack at the beginning, mao is crying help, ritsu is a good friend for comforting maakun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snek_strategy/pseuds/snek_strategy
Summary: A story of a boy falling into a deep, spiraling despair over the irreplaceable girl he loved most.





	Dimming Light

It all happened so fast. 

The collapse. 

The thud that resounded in his ears. 

The loss of breath. 

The shocked looks on Trickstar’s and Eden’s faces as they stared at the producer. 

SS finally arrived, Trickstar ultimately claiming a fair victory over their obstacles, over the most popular idol group in Japan, Eden. As the crowds cheered for the four young boys, Mao held your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours gently. “We did it,” he spoke, soon pulling you into a hug and smiling brightly. “We did it, Producer- no, (y/n).” 

His eyes sparkled, the bright glow that attracted you to him when he first asked you out. Mao tugs you towards him and wraps his arms around you, leaving you in a warm embrace. Slowly, he leans his head towards yours, the distance between your faces lessening. “Nuh uh uh~! Not so fast, Isara-san!” 

The other red head interrupted their little moment with a hand between their faces, interfering with their close kiss. “Ah, I didn’t know liked (y/n)-san like that~,” Ibara laughed, clear poison in his words. “This will be nice information to use on you in the f-” 

“Saegusa, can you please shut up before I throw you off this roof?” Mao muttered, not mentally prepared to deal with Ibara’s BS.

In response, Ibara rolled his eyes, most likely still disgusted with the fact that Trickstar “won due to the circumstances.” Hiyori grunted, shaking his head in disbelief. “Ibara, can you at least give some sort of congratulations to Trickstar? All you’ve been doing is tormenting them. Not good weather indeed.”

“Me?” Ibara scoffed, glancing at everyone in Trickstar in amusement. “I just made a miscalculation, that’s all. Watch it, Trickstar. Next time, this same scenario won’t happen.”

“Bari~” Subaru chimed in, smiling brightly like a star. “Even you have to admit, this was a good matchup~. We were neck and neck, you know~?”

Chuckling lightly at their shenanigans, you watched as Subaru slowly yet surely got himself into a sticky situation with Ibara while Jun held Ibara back, clearly struggling to keep him from targeting Subaru. “Hey, no need for bloodshed,” Jun sighed. “We’re in front of thousands of people. You’re the one who said that we shouldn’t ruin our reputation.”

“Do not spit my words back at me, Jun,” Ibara retorted, smiling as if he was secretly going to murder everyone on stage later.

As the two units bickered amongst themselves and each other, Mao turned your attention back to him with a gentle hand to the cheek. “So,” he smiled as he held you in his arms again. “(y/n), I’m so happy...ecstatic. I can’t believe we won after all of those obstacles. We even surpassed CosPro and Eden...”

He smoothed out your hair, loose strands held between his fingers. You felt his warmth against your cheek, the comforting…loving…

“Huh…? (y/n), what’s-”

Before he could finish another word, a surprising amount of weight rested on his arm, leveraging you into a sudden but softer fall. Mao jumped but immediately went to your side. “(Y/n), what’s g-going on?!”

You didn’t respond. Internally, Mao began panicking, shaking your limp body. He checked your breathing and heartbeat, both slowing in rhythm. Makoto was the first to notice the incident that has just occurred, a terrified expression soon plastering itself on his face. “Uh, g-guys, the Producer…!”

Mao looked up at them in distress. “Someone please...call a hospital…!”

\--- ---

A few days later, Mao finally found out about it. The terminal illness. Because you acted without restraint or problems, at least from what he could see, Mao never knew about it. How could he know? And why would you have told him? He would've been worried about you, forcing you to drop the producer course, forcing you to leave Trickstar behind for the sake of your health despite the love and memories you shared with all of them. 

Ritsu came into the hospital room, silently sitting next to his childhood friend. The world seemed still as neither of them spoke a word until Ritsu managed to break through the stiff atmosphere. “Maakun…”

Mao didn’t reply but glanced over at Ritsu, seemingly holding back his emotions. Ritsu hated that about his Maakun. He never wanted other people to worry about him, not even Ritsu, someone who has been by his side longest. “You can’t lament about her forever,” he muttered bluntly. “Maakun is the type to cling onto things though, huh…?”

Quickly averting his eyes, Mao knew he was right. He didn’t want to let you go. Never. You had your whole life ahead of you, a loving family, and everyone in Yumenosaki. How could this happen to you out of all people? Ritsu gazed over your unconscious form, not showing raw emotions but stayed serious. “Your unit mates hate seeing you like this, you know? I do too because I love you, Maakun.”

“Ritsu...it’s not that easy, and you know it,” Mao finally uttered out, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“You’re not the type to lament, Maakun. You usually just get over any trouble.”

“Ritsu…”

Standing up, Ritsu yawned and stretched. He smiled slightly at Mao but now had a sad look in his eyes. His eyes seemed to water, tempting Mao to come over to comfort him as well. “I miss her too, but...make the right choice, Maakun.”

He gave your body one last glimpse before leaving quickly, not wanting Mao to see his tears drip down his cheeks. Mao sighed, Ritsu’s words echoing in his head. 

“M-Mao?”

Mao jumped at the voice. He stumbled through his words. “(Y/N)...?”

His light green eyes stared into your dulling orbs, watching as life slowly drained itself. You smiled at him, glad to see his face. “I’m sorry...I didn’t tell you…”

Instead of replying, Mao burst into tears and hugged you firmly, your head against his chest. He stroked your hair as his tears landed on your cheeks. You tried your best to comfort him, weakly holding his warm hand. Your touch almost felt icy to him. He held onto you even tighter, horrified of a future without you. “Please...d-don’t leave m-me,” he muttered, sniffling throughout his words.

You turned Mao’s head to face you, Mao shocked at your face. Strangely, you looked tranquil, a soft smile gracing your lips. Even though you gradually faded from the world, you happily patted his cheek and pecked his forehead. 

Mao began to calm down, realizing how freaking out probably made you feel uncomfortable. With all of his might, he gulped back the tears again and grinned back at you. “You know, (Y/N),” he spoke. “You really are something special…”

When he paused, you nodded your head towards him, prompting him to continue. Hesitantly, he obliged. “Ever since I first met you, my heart started to bounce. Every second of the day, I’d think about you, even while working on Student Council documents. I’d daydream to the extent that the Vice President yelled at me for it. When you first accepted my confession, I felt myself screaming on the inside because it felt so wrong for me to fall in love with my producer. I know this is cheesy, but...you mean so much to me. How can I let you go like this?”

Mao saw the growing melancholy look on your face, your eyes watering. Neither of you asked for this fate, both worlds falling apart before your eyes. Your hands moved to his shoulders, gripping them with the little strength you had left as if holding onto dear life. Overcome by emotions again, Mao held you closely, trying to keep you in this world, finally pressing his lips onto yours. You both began to weep as you moderately loosen your grip, slowly watching the world dim and blur. Mao only resumed, hoping for this moment to never end, until he felt a lack of movement. He pulled away, the tears continuing to pour down, landing onto your skin. Mao grasped onto your wrist tightly, attempting to revive you with his warmth and comfort, unable to accept these circumstances. Eventually, he had to face reality with a broken mind and soul.

You were gone.


End file.
